Jasper Stone
Son of Hermes frameless | right | 250px | : DEMIGOD Appearance Jasper stands at a fair height of six foot two inches, with green eyes and short brown hair. He also shares the common trait among most of Hermes’ kids of having ‘impish’ features. Jasper does not have an overly muscular upper body, instead having stronger legs from all the running he’s done and his parkour. That is not to say he couldn’t stand his ground in a fight, however; being agile is just as good as hitting heavy, after all. He isn't someone you'd notice in a crowd of people, which is perfect for him when he needs to disappear into a crowd. Oftentimes he hunches his shoulder and tries to appear differently than he is to throw others off, and only stands out when he is about to fight or fence. He is often seen wearing a pair of jeans with a dark colored shirt, and either his favored, battered leather jacket or a black sweatshirt. Background History Family His mother Debra Stone is married to his stepfather Michael Stone, and he has a stepbrother named Nathaniel, who is four years his senior and who he looks up to immensely. His stepfather is a drunken idiot whom his mother tries to keep placid, and so it was Nathaniel who raised Jasper for most of his childhood, as his real father was busy being a God. He considers Nathaniel to be his blood brother, and would do anything for the crazy kid who had raised him in the streets of Chicago and taught him how to steal, sneak, and pick locks. The Meeting Hermes met Jasper's Mother while she was in Florida at a work conference about her real estate agency. It always surprised Jasper that Hermes was attracted to his mother; where he was a fast and ever moving entity, Debra Stone was a conservative, quiet individual with no real zest for life. Opposites apparently do attract. Needless to say, the two fell for each other after meeting down by the Ocean, and nine months later little Jasper was born. He always equated the differing personalities of his parents as why he wasn't as similar to the rest of his cabin mates as he should be, personality wise. Life Before Camp Jasper's life before camp consisted of stealing cars, avoiding cops, and pickpocketing random civilians on the street. His brother Nathaniel raised him, and so whatever he knew, Jasper knew; sadly, Nate didn't know much other than how to survive in the back alleys of Chicago. Their stepfather was always too drunk to do anything useful except smack them whenever they walked in through the front door, and Jasper's mother was either at work, or trying to keep their stepfather calm. To stay busy, Jasper was in a parkour group, and his abilities as a traceur helped greatly when needing a quick escape route from the cops through the bustling urban city. He also took fencing lessons at the local gym with his brother, and afterwards the two could always be found in some alley, mock fighting each other with metal pipes or some other such implement. It wasn't a great life, but it wasn't awful either, and Jasper made the most of it until he was fourteen and his heritage began to show itself; Camp Half Blood found him not much later, and his new life began. Personality Due to his growing up the way he did, Jasper has trust issues of the utmost level, thinking that anyone he ever lets close will end up stabbing him in the back. He has become something of an independent and solitary person as he’s grown in years, and though he has been at Camp Half Blood for three years, he still hasn’t made many friends. He doesn’t care to though, finding that he works better alone no matter what. Jasper would classify himself as an ass with narcissistic tendencies and a proficiency for isolating himself from those around him. He is generally quiet and soft spoken around other people, but in a fight he stands straighter and a mischievous glint appears in his eyes. Jasper can flip at a moments notice, from being the quiet and solitary person he normally is to an arrogant and intimidating fighter with ease. Likes Fencing - what was a hobby of his is now a dutiful part of his regiment for staying alive and in shape. Training - Jasper trains for a good portion of his day, wanting to be better than he once was. Solitude - he enjoys being alone and finding a secluded spot to reflect and think on the day and other events. Parkour - something he has always had a passion for, it has become something he uses in any fight. Concealable Weapons - any weapon that he can hide on his person, he likes it and will likely steal it if he has to. Dislikes Large Fires - he has a fear of huge conflagrations from seeing one in Chicago when he was young, and hearing people screaming from inside the building. Small Spaces - not a huge fan of small spaces, and doesn't like being confined. His Father and Stepfather - he hates his drunken stepfather, and isn't overly fond of his Godly Father either. Police - they always try to ruin his day, and he is forever trying to escape them back in Chicago. Children of Ares - he doesn't like most of them for two reasons; they're obnoxious, and they are the one group of campers that stand a good chance of beating him in a fair fight. Luckily, Jasper rarely fights fair. Theme Song Weathered - by Creed I lie awake on a long, dark night I can't seem to tame my mind Slings and arrows are killing me inside Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine No I can't accept the life that's mine Simple living is my desperate cry Been trading "love" with indifference yeah it suits me just fine I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone Maybe that's why I feel alone Maybe that's why I feel alone Me...I'm rusted and weathered Barely holding together I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal The sun shines and I can't avoid the light I think I'm holding on to life too tight Ashes to ashes and dust to dust Sometimes I feel like giving up Sometimes I feel like giving up Me...I'm rusted and weathered Barely holding together I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal The day reminds me of you The night hides your truth The earth is a voice Speaking to you Take all this pride And leave it behind Because one day it ends One day we die Believe what you will That is your right But I choose to win So I choose to fight To fight Me... I'm rusted and weathered Barely holding together I'm covered with skin that peels and it just wont heal. I'm rusted and weathered Barely holding together I'm covered with skin that peels and it just wont... Covered with skin that peels and it just wont... Covered with skin that peels and it just wont heal. Powers/Abilities frameless | center | 250px | Skills Fencing - after taking classes for a few years, Jasper is adept with a blade. Stealing - one of the few things that he has in common with his demigod brothers and sisters. Parkour - running up a wall is easier than going around it, after all. Sneaking - another useful skill he inherited from his godly parent. Cunning - quick thinking and the ability to plan for any contingency is always helpful. Detached - so much easier to do what needs to be done when you don’t give a rat’s ass. Divine Powers Jasper, as with most Children of Hermes, is extremely flexible and athletic, which allows him to do activities such as Parkour. He is also gifted at being silent and sneaky, allowing for him to steal or pickpocket from unsuspecting people on the street or even in their home. Jasper can also teleport, allowing him to escape unfriendly situations or into a certain position. However, he can’t move too far away using this ability, and it drains him of his energy almost so completely that he has to reorient himself for a few moments before trying to move his legs without falling over. Fighting Style Jasper excels in taking an opponent down in single combat. He favors wielding a scimitar and dirk combo, the longer sword allowing for striking where the dirk can parry and deflect, and also strike if within range. Jasper received his scimitar the night he was claimed by Hermes, finding the blade resting on his cot back in his cabin. He is gifted at planning ahead and using the environment to his advantage in any fight using his skills as a traceur, and he enjoys enraging his opponents by dodging and skipping out of range constantly. He favors wearing his opponent down and striking when the opportune times arise. However, if he has to take on more than one opponent, things become a bit hairy as he has to adjust his fighting style to match that of two enemies instead of one. Pet(s) Jasper currently has no pets, but maybe one day he'll find one that he can learn to love and appreciate. sfds